footballfandomcom-20200223-history
English Football Hall of Fame
The Hall of Fame is housed at The National Football Museum in Preston, England. The Hall aims to celebrate and highlight the achievements of top English Footballers and Footballers who have played in England. New members are added each year, with a ceremony described as the Oscars of English Football being held in October. Members of the Hall of Fame are selected by a panel made up of some of the biggest names in the game including Sir Alex Ferguson, Sir Bobby Charlton and Gary Lineker. To be considered for induction players/managers must be 30 years of age or older and have played/managed for at least 5 years in England. The only exception to this rule is Duncan Edwards, who died at the age of 21 in the Munich air disaster (but had played for 5 years with Manchester United). The Hall honours many top footballers from history and is on permanent display at the National Football Museum. A book, "Hall of Fame, Football’s Greatest Heroes: The National Football Museum Hall Of Fame", was published in October 2005 by Robson Books. 2002 Inaugural Inductees Players * Gordon Banks * George Best * Eric Cantona * John Charles * Sir Bobby Charlton * William "Dixie" Dean * Kenny Dalglish * Peter Doherty * Duncan Edwards * Sir Tom Finney * Paul Gascoigne * Jimmy Greaves * Johnny Haynes * Kevin Keegan * Denis Law * Nat Lofthouse * Dave Mackay * Sir Stanley Matthews * Bobby Moore * Bryan Robson * Billy Wright * Peter Shilton Women's Inductee * Lily Parr Managers * Sir Matt Busby * Brian Clough * Sir Alex Ferguson * Bob Paisley * Sir Alf Ramsey * Bill Shankly 2003 Inductees Players * Alan Ball * Danny Blanchflower * Pat Jennings * Tommy Lawton * Gary Lineker * Stan Mortensen * Peter Schmeichel * Arthur Wharton Women's Inductee * Hope Powell Managers * Herbert Chapman * Stan Cullis * Bill Nicholson * Sir Bobby Robson 2004 Inductees Players * Tony Adams * Billy Bremner * Viv Anderson * Sir Geoff Hurst * Roy Keane * Wilf Mannion * Alan Shearer Women's Inductee * Sue Lopez Managers * Dario Gradi * Don Revie 2005 Inductees Players * John Barnes * Colin Bell * Jack Charlton * Ryan Giggs * Alex James * Bert Trautmann * Ian Wright Women's Inductee * Debbie Bampton Managers * Howard Kendall * Sir Walter Winterbottom 2006 Inductees Players * Liam Brady * Alan Hansen * Roger Hunt * Jackie Milburn * Martin Peters * Ian Rush * Gianfranco Zola Women's Inductee * Gillian Coultard Managers * Ron Greenwood * Arsène Wenger 2007 Inductees Players * Dennis Bergkamp * Glenn Hoddle * Mark Hughes * Billy Meredith * Graeme Souness * Nobby Stiles Football Foundation Community Champion * Niall Quinn Women's Inductees * Karen Walker * Joan Whalley Special Category-Ambassador of Football * Sepp Blatter Manager * Terry Venables 2008 Inductees The National Football Museum Hall of Fame 2008 awards dinner will take place on Thursday 18 September at the Millennium Mayfair Hotel in London. This is the first time that the event will go to the capital city and is expected to be the biggest date. Players * Jimmy Armfield * David Beckham * Steve Bloomer * Thierry Henry * Emlyn Hughes * Paul Scholes * Ray Wilson Women's Inductee * Pauline Cope Managers * Bertie Mee As an indication of the growing awareness of the importance of the Hall of Fame, the National Football Museum has been invited to stage an additional Hall of Fame awards dinner this year in Liverpool at ACC Liverpool on Wednesday 8 October as part of the European Capital of Culture celebrations. The Selection Panel have deliberated to select the greatest players and managers of all time in the English game based on performance in Europe. Players * George Best * John Charles * Sir Bobby Charlton * Kenny Dalglish * Kevin Keegan Managers * Sir Matt Busby * Brian Clough * Sir Alex Ferguson * Bob Paisley * Sir Bobby Robson External links *The National Football Museum Hall of Fame Pages Category:English players Category:Football in England